A Light's Comfort
by Kirabaros
Summary: The case with the chitters sends Angie to see Augie and her daughters. There she finds comfort in what the results of her actions caused. Tag to The Chitters.
**A Light's Comfort**

 _How often do you see hunters reach the finish line?_

How many times did that happen? It was a rarity for one lifetime but for Angela, who had lived close to five centuries… there were quite a few times. Yet put into the perspective of normal human lifespans, it made a whole lot of sense. And it was right that Dean didn't ask Jesse and his partner to help them out with their Amara problem. They had done what they had set out to do and now they earned their rest.

Sitting on the bench, Angela watched as the little girl played with her dog, throwing a stick and giggling when the dog brought it back and gave it to her older sister. It then became a game of chase with the older sister trying to wipe the dog drool on the younger one. It had the dhampir smile as she absently rubbed her abdomen and smiled watching them. She had come here knowing that they would be there and while it could be considered stalking, she was really checking on the girls' welfare.

"You know there are other ways to ask about the girls."

Angela looked up at her visitor and made a snort and a smirk and straightened up trying to huff it out but it was difficult due to the changes in her physical structure. "Just doing my job when it comes to the people that matter the most, Augie."

Augusta chuckled as she took a seat next to her practically mother. She turned towards Angela and even though her eyes couldn't see anything, she was looking at her. "Now it couldn't be that you're finally experiencing what I had with Suri and Andela, could it?"

"Blow it out your ass, Augie."

"Language."

"You really want to stick it to me don't you?" Angela tried to assume a position that was stern but closer towards a pout. It was rather funny and would have had Dean laughing if he could get away with it. "This is punishment for me being so hard on you growing up."

"No it isn't. Maybe payback's a bitch since it's funny watching you go through your firsts." Augusta sat back after she was satisfied with her observation in her quiet way. "And it was hilarious when Sam was courting you."

Angela blew a raspberry at that, making Augusta laugh but the effect was spoiled by the smile on her face. "I was scared out of my mind."

"And that's what made it funny since most would think you've had experience given how old you are." Augusta smiled, confident in her position to mention age and other events that could be considered painful. "But I am happy for you." She heard the hum and asked, "Is that why you're here visiting and without the watchdog breed known as the Winchesters?"

"I have Gideon," Angela replied as she gestured to the Wilder dog at her feet as if it justified everything. "And it's not like they wouldn't know if I'm in trouble or not. Sam's been a bit sneaky about it lately."

"Gee I wonder why."

"Bite me you brat."

"I would if I had the teeth for it."

They both chuckled as they watched the girls play with the dog. Angela watched the elder and commented, "Suri is a good big sister."

"She was ecstatic when Andela was born. Even as she got older, she preferred her company over others. Andela knows though that if she wants to be with her friends it is nothing personal."

Angela continued to watch as she commented, "That's good. At least they are happy." She then turned to Augusta and asked, "And you Augie? Are you happy?"

Augusta looked at Angela hiding the surprise at the question. She sensed there was a lot behind it and behind the reason that the woman who raised her was here by herself and in her condition. Actually she suspected Sam wasn't too far behind or at least he was relaxed enough to know she was okay and she didn't blame him. Still… "Why are you asking?"

"Just making sure."

That was the signal that this conversation was to go into a deeper vein. Augusta decided to humor and it would give her an opening. "I am. I was happy when Mikhael came along and things went as they did. When Suri was born… and then Andela… I am happy. I have my husband and two daughters. I have a family."

"Hmm." Angela looked off thoughtfully as she watched the girls.

"What's with the inquisition? Are you happy?"

Angela looked at Augusta as if she were crazy to suggest that she wasn't. "Yes, of course." She turned to look watch and thought about something for a moment before saying. "Just one of those thought trains."

"Meaning that you wonder about things and if it would be different and if it was worth it in the end kind of thing," Augusta said more as a statement rather than a question.

Angela gave a slight nod, "That but I know it's worth it because of the lives that are led by the people I've met. You turned out alright." She gave Augusta a shoulder bump and a grin.

"But…"

"I'm fine Augie. Really." Angela looked to see that Augusta wasn't totally buying it. Then again that was her fault. She always strove to show a strong front in front of others and it was no wonder people always were surprised when she showed a burst of emotion. Sighing she continued, "I really am, Augie. This last case, one I was allowed to go on… it really made some things clear to me. You know that after I first died, it was all about some form of revenge. I twisted it that way even though my father gave his life for mine."

Augusta was familiar with the story. It was one that she had heard when she was going through her tough times herself. And it was a bit of a shock to learn that she had those feelings and was capable of feeling like a person. Well actually she knew that Angela was a caring and loving person since she raised her but to learn of her past… "But not completely. You took in your strays and taught them. You raised me." She smiled at her adoptive mother.

"But I never really thought about the end. Settling down and not really thinking about the next job. Being happy that it's done. I felt relief when the demon that killed Mary was gone but not completely. Like I still have work to do." Angela turned to look at the two girls. "Even now my job is not done and… it terrifies me."

"Because of the baby?"

"A little but mostly because this is going into a realm that is unknown. I don't know what it means to stand in front of Amara. I mean she just stared at me and let me go and she would have every reason to go after me and use me instead of Lucifer. According to her… I was the one that fought and imprisoned her in the Mark."

Augusta made a soothing sound in her throat. She sensed the anxiety building up and reached out to soothe the older woman. "But you also said that she couldn't touch you like Dean because of what you did. So this is unknown for her too. She doesn't know what you are capable of."

"I think she does. At least the part that I have no memory of. So I guess that makes us even."

"Nice to see you thinking positive."

Angela made a slight sound as she continued to watch the girls. "The real reason I came Augie was because I wanted to see you and the girls. And to see the results of my being on the job."

"You made it possible to keep my secret with Suri and were willing to make so we never knew you." Augusta felt the tears start to prick at her eyes. She never thought that Angela would do that for her and it was touching because doing so would have meant that they would have been safe.

"Seeing you and the girls safe… it makes me happy. It's my comfort."

At that moment the two girls came up each calling out, "Nana!"

Angela smiled at Augusta before turning toward the girls and opened her arms out to hug them. She welcomed the girls and remarked on how tall Suri was getting and that Andela was looking pretty. Augusta watched as they hugged their grandmother though it was kind of funny to think about it. After all Angela was five hundred plus and she didn't look like it. She could tell from the auras that they were happy.

Augusta knew that Angela had a long and hard life and the first signs of true happiness were when she met the Winchesters. She wasn't jealous of that since she believed herself in different kinds of love too. She would always be loved like a daughter and that was how it was. With the Winchesters, particularly Sam, it was different and it was showing and not just because of the new addition that would arrive in the months ahead.

Angela was scared. That she could see but it was outweighed by the happiness and contentment of family. The last case with the chitters had been a good influence in that it drove Angela to think about what was important. Sometimes that was all that was needed in order to have things put into perspective. In this case, it was the comfort of family and seeing the product of difficult choices that had been made and what would eventually be made. There were plenty of those down the road but Augusta was confident that the comfort to her adoptive mother had now would keep her going; that her family would be a comfort to the light.

* * *

 **A/N:** So Angie goes to see Augie after the case with the chitters and finds contentment and comfort. Tag to The Chitters.


End file.
